The Anemone tells a story
by thehunter2019
Summary: All flowers tell a story, the anemone is no exception, this one tells a story about the love that blossom between a new professor and a lazy student whose chance meeting set off a series of events, from peace and war, love and tragedy, what story will it tell next? A collection of 2 part stories and 1 shots.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To be a bride (part 1)(Verdant Wind)

A/N: Well, if you can't find a fanfic of one your favorite pairings, I guess you have to make it yourself. I hope is not as cringe as it sounds.

Summary: Hours before Hilda's and Byleth's wedding ceremony, Hilda gets a sense of dread on her professor's decision to marry her, luckily her brother is there to comfort her. slight AU.

* * *

"And just a little more"

"Wait! Don't forget the finishing touches"

"I'm not that good with dress-up, sorry I can't help as much."

"No big deal, anything helps Leonie."

"Almost done Hilda, you look amazing!"

Two months after the defeat of the Adrestian Empire at the hands of the coalition forces of the Knights of Seiros and the Alliance and 1 month after the defeat of the reanimated Nemesis, peace finally returned to Fódlan, now the people of Fódlan can put their struggles behind and celebrate the grand wedding between the new King of Fódlan Byleth Eisner, and the sister of the legendary Holst Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril.

_*Knock knock*_ "Are you almost ready?" one of the monastery attendants asked.

"Just a few more minutes!" the shortest of the bridesmaids answered.

All the bridesmaids and the mercenary took a step back to let Hilda look at herself in the mirror. The word beautiful fails to describe her appearance, she wore a long white wedding dress that had pink diamond gems embedded in the chest area, gold lines on the frails of the dress, and long bridal gloves, she carried a bouquet of white Anemone flowers. Her pink hair that is normally tied together to make a split pony tail, where now braided up, almost in the same style as Marianne's hair.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you. Marianne, Lysithea, Leonie" Hilda turned to her friends and cracked a smile. Her friends where probably more excited than she was, she was beyond nervous at the moment, the next chapter in her life is about to begin, sure she would of preferred a much more relaxed future, but never less she is overjoyed that she will be spending the rest of her life with the man she fell in love with.

"Fret not Hilda, you are going to be alright" Lysithea reassure her.

Marianne and Leonie nodded in agreement, "That's right, I'm sure the professor m-"

"Hilda?" a man called out to her, he is not that much older than her, yet used a cane and looked like he has seen death ten times over.

"Brother! I'm glad you could make it" she excitedly hugged her older brother.

"I wouldn't miss it even if I get 2 times the food poisoning" He laughed loudly then returned the embrace.

Seeing the events unfold in front of them, they decided to let the siblings have some time alone. "Oh, we will give you some privacy, please excuse us," Leonie then motion the way out.

"Thank you, we greatly appreciate it" Hilda's closest friends left the room.

"Brother how do I look" She spun around showing off her dress.

"Just as beautiful as always" Holst told her with a smile.

"Look at your injuries, shouldn't you be at home recovering?" Holst's army was one of the first fighting force that faced Nemesis, his troops were routed completely but gave Claude and Byleth enough time to organize and strike back. His sacrifice left him crippled.

"He just got lucky, but it's nothing I can't handle" Holst said with complete confidence.

Hilda pulled away mockingly replied, "Geez, even after you sat out the Almyran skirmish?" She set her arms at her hips.

"Oh, come now that was 6 years ago, plus that fight was very different compared to anything the Almyrans' could muster" Holst scoff. "But enough about me, how ironic for you of all people, is going to become the Queen of a united Fódlan." The smile faded from Hilda's face, was she good enough, did the professor make the right choice, was someone as lazy as her worthy of being by his side as a leader of a nation? Tears slowly formed.

"What's wrong" Holst was concern, he has never seen his sister cry before, she was always so cheerful and carefree, nothing brought her spirits down, sure she called herself a delicate flower, but she is one of the strongest women he has ever known. For her to shed tears this had to be something major.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he gave her a sincere smile.

"Do not worry yourself dear sister, I am certain that you and the professor are more than qualified enough to lead us into a new age" He hugged her one more time and gave her some words of encouragement. "Now dry does tears for today is a happy one, it should be filled with tears of joy, you do love him correct?" He crossed his arms and pondered deeply.

"Of course I love him, don't be ridiculous" Hilda retorted Holts suspicion. "It's just that… I don't want him to regret choosing me, he probably thinks highly of me and if I let him down..." She loved Byleth, that for sure is not a lie, she loves him so much that she is able to see herself as dead weight, other women are more qualified for this then she ever will be. Feeling that he needed to bring Hilda back from her self-loathing, Holst shared how he felt.

"I remember six years ago when you were still studying at the Officers academy, all of the letters I received from you mentioned your professors name" Holst turned around to face out the window, he saw how the townspeople flooded the cathedral, the church soldiers where having a hard time keeping track of the mases. "I instantly felt that he must be special to you in some way, mostly when you told me how he was able to make you work, I couldn't do that!" He said in a surprised expression, by now, Hilda has calmed down and started laughing as well. "Now, remind me how that meeting at the Goddess Tower went again?" Holst teased his sister. A light blush fell on Hilda's cheeks "You are right, we promised that we will be with each other no matter what."

With that said, she finally looked at the bright side, and dread transformed into excitement. "Miss we are done." Holst called out to the attendant, he then extended his hand, which Hilda gladly accepted, the two walked out. Marianne and the others were waiting outside.

"I'll go on a head" He open the door and entered the next room.

"Hilda are you alright?" Marianne got concern, tear still marked her face, she grabbed her handkerchief, and wiped the marks away.

"I guess it was a good idea to reinforce your make-up with magic huh?" Lysithea said smugly

"Thanks, I really appreciate" Hilda gave an infectious smile, she then pulled all three into a giant group hug.

"Hilda! If you get too rough, you will ruin your dress!" the blue haired gasped.

"Leonie your armor is hurting me" Lysithea protested, being the smallest member had its downsides too.

"Delicate flower my ass" Leonie retorted.

"Sorry, got a little excited there" Hilda beamed. The others laughed it off.

"Shall we? It is almost that time" Leonie told the others.

"You're right, let's go, the goddess will not forgive us if we are late" Marianne as weary as ever. With that said, they departed to the entrance to the grand cathedral.

'Maybe I do have what it takes to be a bride' Hilda thought sweetly, her fears where all for naught and happiness is sure to ensue. "I'll see you soon my dear."

**End of part 1**

* * *

A/N: I know that the personality of Holst is not that well explored in the main game, so a few creative liberties had to be considered (or did I miss out on it?). Grammar and organization still lack in my work, but practice makes perfect right? I still feel that I could have added more, Now, I'm off to replay the golden deer route to better understand their character traits, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To be a bride (part 2) (Verdant Wind)**

**A/N : Sorry that I took some time to update this story, and sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogues and if the character don't really match up correctly.**

* * *

**Goddess Tower: After the war.**

"Hilda, I want you to have this" Byleth said giving the pinked hair girl a silver ring.

"*gasp* Does this mean what I think it means?" She was astonished, it was a beautiful ring, white in color with a blue and red design that is supposed to resemble a flower.

"It does, Hilda, will you be by my side from now on?" Byleth asked, for the lack of emotions he usually holds, he was sweating tremendously. A few weeks ago, they met in the battlefield against the reanimated Nemesis, the king of liberation, now he is asking Hilda to marry him.

"Your life is going to be hard; you do know that means that you'll drag me down with you right" Hilda somewhat annoyed replied but was swiftly replaced by an affectionate smile. "But for some reason, I feel obligated to say yes." Of course she is overjoyed, since the six years when they first met at Garrech Mach, they have grown closer together and slowly turned into something greater.

"So, are you sure?" He knows that being a queen of a new unified Fódlan isn't part of her life plan, but it would make him happy if she accepts but he doesn't want her to regret her decision. The pinked hair young lady came closer to Byleth and put her hands behind his neck and whispered to his ear, "Of course I accept, but please don't overestimate me too much."

With that said, Hilda planted a sweet tendered kiss on the professor's lips. Byleth returned the kiss. A few seconds later they separated and shared the same pink shade growing on their cheeks.

"Profe-" Hilda was cut off.

"Please call me Byleth from now on" he insisted.

"Ok, Byleth… You know, it will get a little getting used to," she chuckled a little. She and the other have been calling Byleth professor even after he was no longer their teacher. "Let's continue supporting each other ok" She winked at him.

"Don't worry Hilda, I'll make sure to make you happy no matter what happens next" Byleth leaned in and kissed her one more time.

"Now, I guess it's time to let Claude and the others" he suggested, he held her hand and started to lead the way out.

"Not so fast" she pulled him closer, this caught him by surprise, she might look like an ordinary maiden, but she is one of the strongest people he knows. She gave him a devilish smile, with noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"No one is coming here for a while and the sunset here is beautiful so… the others can wait a little bit longer right?" she trailed off.

"Oh" the light green hair man said eye widen. Byleth gave a light nervous laugh and accepted her plea.

Two months later, Fódlan is in a time of celebration, the new king of Fódlan is getting married to the sister of Duke Holst Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril. Outside the monastery people from all over Fódlan flocked the village below to enjoy the celebration. The Knights of Seiros and the detachment of soldiers from the Leicester Alliance had their hands full tightening up security. Peace may have arrived, but a few rouge imperial soldiers who are devoted to Edelgard's views still fought on in small pockets of resistance.

**The day before the wedding**

Byleth was sitting in his room, anxious then never before. He got up and paced back and forth thinking. Suddenly the door opened but it was unnoticed by the former mercenary.

"Hey teach, it seems that your skills are dulling, it will be a real shame if you ended up dead before anything happens right." This was able to break the trance he was in. He turned to look at the man´s direction. He gave a sincere smile.

"Yeah it's me teach, I´m not done in Fódlan just yet" he then held out his hand in a show of friendship.

The former mercenary held out his hand as well and shook it. "If I may add, where is the bride to be?"

"She is out with a few of the girls from the former Golden Deer house, but It´s good to see you Claude," Byleth told the man. "I thought you said you were leaving Fódlan after I took your place as ruler?" Claude looked at him and replied.

"You know I like a good mystery, but I guess I can let you have this one, why don´t we take a seat" Byleth pulled up two chairs and they both took a seat. He grabbed a tea set and poured some. A few seconds passed by when Claude finally spoke.

"I want to see your wedding" For some reason, Byleth knew he was lying, Claude wasn´t someone to easily give out an answer like that.

"Thank you, but something tells me that isn't the entire truth"

"That's a little hurtful isn't it teach," Claude protested, he sighed loudly, "Nothing gets by you huh teach, although I really am here to congratulate you, I can't tell you all the detail just yet. As you know, I've been working with Margrave Edmund."

"Of course, Marianne's adoptive father."

"Yes" Claude stood up to stretch before continuing, "I've figured I should let you know eventually, but I guess there is no time like the present I guess," Byleth knows that Claude is trying to improve relationships between Fódlan and Almyra through trade routes, but they never formally set up on a deal. "The people of Almyra have finally budged and agreed to open up trade."

"That's great, Holst and the people of Fódlan have also agreed to open up trade, but it will still be a while for open traveling to be accepted." The Almyran general Nader and his troops proved useful taking down Ft. Merceus during the war, with that heroic deed, tension with the Almyrans declined.

"With that said what is wrong with you my friend, when I came here, you seemed to be in distress about something, don´t tell me, are you regretting your proposal to Hilda?" Byleth coughed up his tea.

"No, you got it all wrong." Byleth protested. "It's just that, she's been acting differently towards me for the past few days, plus she told me she has something important to say but she can't tell me at the moment."

"Hmm… It sounds that you are thinking too much teach, If I know Hilda, she is probably planning to surprise you later."

"How can you be so sure?" Byleth uttered.

"Listen to yourself teach, this isn't like you, you aren't one to lose your head in something so trivial" He shook his head, "If you won't accept it from me, maybe you can accept it from him"

"Who?" Byleth questioned

"Hilda's brother, Duke Holst Goneril" Claude answered.

"Is he here?" the greened haired questioned. He knew that Hilda told him that she sent an invitation but doubted he would ever show up due to his injuries.

"Here and waiting" the door busted open. In came a pinked haired man not that much older than him, he was covered in bruises and had on an arm sling, he used a sort of cane to help him walk. This doesn't look like the man who protected Fódlan´s locket.

"It's good to see you your Majesty" He bowed down. Byleth simply sweat dropped, such titles would need getting used to.

"Who's it going Holst, I see you haven't kicked the bucket just yet" Claude addressed Holst.

"Just because I'm crippled doesn't mean I can't wipe the floor with you."

"Wow, geez, can't take a little joke huh." He sighed.

"Holst, was it really a good idea to come here in your condition?" Byleth worriedly said. The injuries he had where not light in anyway.

"By all means your Majesty, but there are somethings in life that I rather not miss" he looked around,

"Say, you haven't seen my sister as of late have you?"

"No, a few of her friends whisked her away yesterday, saying that they'll be checking the town and how we are not allowed to see each other for the last forty-eight hours." This caused a little bit of concern, the future queen was out and about, terrible things might happen if they are not careful.

"Are you certain that it is a wise decision, Edelgard's remnant factions still fight on you know."

"We know that, Leonie and Raphael have been assigned as their personal bodyguards for the moment, and the Alliance soldiers have set up various check points around the town as well."

"I'll take your word, I know that my sister can at least hold her own, anyways I'll like to thank you for all you've done for her." He sat down on and empty chair. "I still find it hard to imagine, that you found a way to make her work for her own cause." Claude got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, if you need me, I'll be waiting outside." Claude exited.

"Did he bring you here?"

"Yes, after I received the wedding notice a few weeks ago, I made sure that when that boy Claude passed by, I would ask him to take me with me with him." Holst explained, "He's been working hard with Margrave Edmund, opening up trade, but that's not the only reason?"

"What do you suggest?" This spiked his curiosity.

"It seems that lady Marianne and the boy have reach the same relationship you and my sister share, but that's not all," he took a cup, while Byleth poured some tea. "There are rumors that the king of Almyra will pass down the throne to Claude."

"How true are these claims?" Byleth put his hand under his chin.

"With how much detail he normally gives us, I say that the claims are almost one-hundred percent true." Holst added.

"My sister always sent me letters talking about you, my professor made me work, my professor keeps putting me in the front lines, on and on. When you disappeared 5 years ago, she never lost hope, almost as if she knew that one day you'll return."

"That's much appreciated, but what are you trying to say?"

"Sorry your Majesty, but I've eavesdrop on your conversation with the boy" he took a sip of his tea, "but I know that you worry about my sister's decision, all I want you to know that she does love you more than anyone else, I mean that"

Byleth was satisfied with that answer, if Hilda truly lamented her decision, she would of inform him about it. Holst and Byleth talked a little bit more, soon it was time to bid goodbye. Holst told him that he would be meeting with Hilda tomorrow if anything. Claude came in and wished him luck.

"I'll be there tomorrow; you can count on it." Is what he said, Byleth thanked him. Claude hasn't changed a bit; he still says what he wants you to hear but never what he truly intends to do.

The day is still young, He won't be able to see Hilda for till tomorrow at the reception and mostly of his old students will arrive tomorrow. "I might as well walk around."

Alois and Shamir where out with most of the knights patrolling the monastery, Lady Rhea, Seteh, Flaynn, and Catherine where finishing preparations for tomorrows service. Hanneman and Manuela said they are leaving for some time but will return when the Officers Academy opens again. The soldiers and staff greeted him; the gatekeeper gave his daily report.

"I say that congratulations are in order aye professor, or should I say your Majesty, but I never expected you to become our leader, I always expected you to at least become Claude's right-hand man you know, I bet the Captain would have been proud is he where here."

"Thanks" He waved goodbye, by now, the sun has started to set, the bell rang signaling the ending of the day. "Well that's it for today" With that said He returned to his quarter's tomorrow is going to be a big day.

**Day of the wedding**

"Professor, Hilda and the others are ready" a dark-skinned male reported.

"So the time has finally come" Byleth got up "Thank you Cyril" with that said the boy departed. Its been two long months but the time has finally arrived. He is wearing the same outfit Lady Rhea gave him that time he and Sothis became one, not his favorite but it held symbolism to a union and changing times. This is the last act for Lady Rhea as Archbishop of the Church of Seiros before she passes on the role onto Byleth.

The two guards standing at the door stood in the position of attention when Byleth came out, from there he was escorted to the first floor of the cathedral. Knights where scattered around, many of them stood guard on the front gate. Rounding the corner was her. If the heavens sent down a goddess to Fódlan, she would be the one.

"Byleth" she walked up to him the clang of her heels filled the air. "So~ how do I look" she playfully winked at him.

"You look great" Byleth held her hand.

"Is that all you have to say?" she pouted "Marianne and the others did their best you know."

"I'm sorry, I'm just at a loss for words" He apologized, Hilda's pout changed to a smile.

"Don't worry Byleth, I'm only joking with you" she seems more cheerful than she has ever been.

"You seem overly excited."

"What do you expect, the day is finally here, also my brother came in to talk to me earlier, I was thinking he wasn't going to show up due to his injuries, but here he is" She giggled, "also he was able to relieve some of my worries"

"What worries"

"It doesn't matter now; all I want you to know is that I love you with all of my heart."

"I will say the same to you, I promise to never stop loving you" Hilda then grabbed his arm and pulled herself next to him locking each other arm in arm. The two knights open the door to the cathedral, and they walked in together.

What they saw amazed them, soldiers stood in two rows along the aisle, weapons raised. The aisle itself was decorated with white anemone flowers and some various other flowers. Byleth noticed Leonie, Raphael standing amongst them. Waiting in the altar was Lady Rhea along with Seteh, for a moment their eyes met with his, was it fatigue or sadness in her eyes, he will never know. Seteh wore the familiar serious expression

Once they reach the front Rhea gave a speech welcoming the union between Byleth and Hilda. Hilda looked towards the crowd and saw her brother sitting in the front, along with Lorenz and Caspar, she didn't see Marianne, but she did see Margrave Edmund.

Rhea turned to Byleth and Hilda, which in turn faced each other holding on to each other. She began, "Will you Byleth… Eisner take Hilda Valentine Goneril to be as your lawfully… wedded wife?"

"I, Byleth Eisner, take Hilda Valentine Goneril as my lawfully wedded wife, through hardship, famine, through prosperity, and decline, and so death shall we part or so help me goddess."

"And will you Hilda Valentine Goneril take Byleth Eisner as your lawfully wedded husband" Hilda looked up at him, she gave him a smile before answering, "Yes I do"

The Archbishop closed her eyes, "and it shall be, may the Progenitor God Sothis bless your union, you may kiss… the bride" Hilda could leap for joy, she and Byleth shared a blissful kiss.

When they kissed the audience gave a round of applause, a few of the soldiers erupted in cheer. The unified kingdom of Fódlan finally has a queen. The bell started ringing signifying their union. The newlyweds turned to the crowed and waved. "Congratulations you two, you can go know" Seteh quietly said.

Locked arm in arm, Hilda and Byleth walked down the aisle, the knights along the aisle raised their lances and did a ceremonious crossed lance bridge. Around the corner, Byleth made out two figures standing in the back.

"Is that Claude and Marianne?"

"Really? Where?" Claude waved his hand followed by Marianne.

"I suspected as much" Hilda giggled. They soon reached the entrance where one of the mages awaited their arrival.

"I am here to teleport you to the balcony as soon as you are ready" She addressed.

They both nodded, the mage held up her hand and started chanting a spell. A faint glow started emanating around them and they vanished. Before they even knew it, they were already on the top floor. Cheers from the masses outside are audible even through the closed door.

"Are you ready?" Byleth asked her

"More than I ever will" she responded.

Knights opened the door. As they got closer to the edge, the cheers got louder and louder.

Once everything was said and done with the Nobles Claude came to them and said, "follow me lovebirds" and took them to the dining hall at Garreg Mach. There, all their close friends and allies gather to throw an unofficial celebration.

Raphael raced Caspar in a meat-eating competition while Leonie stared baffled in her seat, Lorenz spoke with Lysithea which surprisingly didn't end in denial. Dorothea spoke with Bernadetta, a strong friendship for sure.

Claude got their attention by hitting a glass with a spoon,

"I'll like to make a toast," He raised his glass "To teach and our friend Hilda, may their marriage be filled with happiness. "

"To the professor and Hilda!" they all took a sip.

The party continue for another hour before they slowly started saying their goodbyes. The last ones left are Claude and Marianne.

"Take care of yourselves alright" Claude extended his hand.

"I'll say the same to you." Byleth shook his hand.

"When I become king of Almyra, let's make sure to break down these walls alright"

"I agree, till then."

"Hilda, may we continue to be best of friends even with your new position" Marianne held Hilda's hand.

"Don't worry Marianne, I will never allow that to happen" she pulled Marianne to a hug.

"I think it's time to tell the professor" The blue haired whispered.

"I think the same, thank you for your help" The pinked hair bride hugged her harder.

With that said they departed.

The walk back was peaceful to say the least. The only ones out are the Knights on night watch and the occasional owl hoot. The stars glimmered ever so elegantly with the moon in the night sky.

"I want you to follow me" Hilda suddenly requested.

"Hmm? Where to?" It was late at night, if they didn't get any rest, there tour around Fódlan would have to start later during the day.

"It'll be a surprise, c'mon don't make that face it'll be fun."

"It's not that I'm not up for it, it's just that it is really late"

"I'll drag you if anything" She tugged his arm.

"Hey! I'm right behind you, no need to be so forceful."

**Goddess Tower**

"The Goddess Tower? What are we doing here?" Byleth asked Hilda.

"Do you remember when we came across each other here?" Hilda began. "I told you that you were perfect to make a promise with."

"Of course, even after the war when I asked for your hand in marriage" Byleth responded.

"I know it's not that time to make promises, but I do have something important to tell you" She twiddle her index fingers nervously.

"Oh, and what may that be?" she got his curiosity, finally he can hear what she has to say.

"You can say that this delicate flower just became a little more delicate."

"You act just like a the anemone flower you know, frail and delicate" oblivious to what she is trying to convey.

"No! Why don't you understand what I'm trying to say?" she said somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, please explain" Hilda got closer and embraced him, she whispered to his ear. The words she spoke made his eyes widen, almost as if time stopped, the moon seem to shine just a little bit brighter.

"Are you sure"

"That is what Manuela told me. Aren't you happy?" She frowned.

"N-n-no, that's not it at all" He laughed, "I am happy beyond words." Byleth embraced his wife. She hugged him back and shed tears of happiness

"Thank you Byleth, for everything you have done for me" she locked eyes with him and gave him the sweetest of smiles.

"No, thank you for trying even when you didn't want to" Byleth leaned in and kissed her.

From there time together in the academy, to surviving the horrors of war, friends they had to kill. They're struggles has rewarded them with each other, and now they will live by each other for the rest of their lives.

'Looks like a new chapter has begun' Byleth told himself. He and Hilda turned to see the beginning of the sunrise. The suns rays painted the horizon a beautiful shade of red and orange, and blue.

"Well, that's the sun" Byleth sighed.

"Yeah, that's too bad right." Hilda looked at him.

"You know what? Lets just enjoy it while we can" he sat down by the wall facing the sunrise, Hilda joined him and leaned her head on his shoulder. A second later she fell asleep.

"Looks like you where tired after all *yawn* its time for me to get some rest as well" he took of his cape and covered her with it. "Sweet dreams my love." He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Well, school is starting to shift into high gear, homework and studying is draining my free time. I can say that I lack the political knowledge necessary to put into writing and don't know how royal marriages work, but I'll try to make it sound reasonable enough. Wedding scenes are always so cheesy but hey that's how they usually are anyways, and how about a cheesy ending to go along with it. I originally planned to have different perspectives of this stories from various characters, but I really want to focus on Hilda and Byleth overall. Sorry for taking too long, I had a hard time writing the ending, and looking for grammatical errors (I probably created more problems than I fixed though.) Anyways, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A day in training.

**A/N: I got nothing much to say to be honest, other than thank you for reading. As for this chapter, you can say that it takes place in a different timeline than the first two chapters, or if you want, it can even be before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or the characters. Any sort of reference to real people or places or purely coincidental.**

* * *

A pinked hair girl sat on her bed making one of her signature bracelets. It was the end of another day at Garreg Mach Officers academy nothing could be better than hanging out in her dorm room and relax. The only thing that bothered her was the professor. Normally, she would be able to persuade her instructors to skip out on training or manipulate her peers to do tasks for her. But no, this professor is stubborn, he refuses to let her sit out of any type of training.

"*Sigh…* I wonder if I can sit out on tomorrows weapons training." She sat on her chair. Tomorrow, the professor and Shamir are teaching weapon tactics, they are supposed to meet in the training grounds right after the classroom portion.

"Nothing I can do now, I just hope I don't get too sweaty." Finishing placing the final red bead in the bracelet and tied it. "Not too bad, it looks really cute." She placed it on the top of her desk and called it a day. "I hope tomorrow is not a hot day," she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

**The following day**

This wasn't like her, not only did she wake up late, today was a specially hot day. She barely got enough time to get ready and start heading to class. "Hilda… the first bell rang already" a blue haired girl called out softly.

"Marianne! You're late too?" Hilda rushed to her side. Marianne shook her head.

"Not exactly... the professor asked if I could come get you… he was worried." Marianne said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did mean to cause any trouble" She said innocently. They picked up the paste and entered the classroom. Waiting inside was everyone else. Claude sitting with his feet on his desk, Lorenz arguing with him saying how a noble should conduct proper etiquette. Ignatz, Raphael, and Leonie talked amongst each other, and Lysithea sat by herself, reading a book on advance magic.

"Sorry for being late everyone" Hilda apologized.

"Welcome, please take your seat" Byleth suddenly came behind her. He was standing behind the opened door which caught her and Marianne of guard

"*eek* Oh- Professor! That's not very nice you know" Hilda caught her breath.

"Hahaha, I told you that would get her teach." Claude, as carefree as ever.

"Are you a child Claude, this is not proper behavior for the house leader you know" Lorenz retorted.

"It was all done in good fun, no one got hurt right teach?" Byleth looked at Claude and nodded.

"You too professor? I didn't expect that sort of behavior from you, can you let me sit out of today's training then?" Hilda casually asks.

"Nice try but the answer is no, the lesson is about to begin" Byleth walked to the front and began lecture.

"*Hmmp*" she pouted before taking her seat.

Marianne and Hilda sat around the back of the classroom, the professor talked about the importance of weapon maintenance, technique, and practice. Today is going to be a long day.

A few hours later they headed to the training grounds, the sun is at its highest, and the temperature was beyond what she expected. Byleth and Shamir talked in private, Hilda, Marianne, Lysithea, and Leonie found themselves taking cover behind some shade.

"Wow its hot today" Lysithea protested as she used her tome to wave air on herself.

"You got that right, but if a mercenary works in any condition, then I have no choice then to embrace it" Leonie said diligently. She started stretching much to the concern of Hilda.

"What's wrong, its just a little heat." Leonie told the pinked hair student.

"That's not the problem Leonie" she whined, "not only is it hot, but I'm going to all sweaty and sticky, you agree with me right Marianne?" turning to face her blue haired friend.

"Uhm… yes I agree" Hilda sighed, she said that but her lack in confidence makes it sound like she's being force to agree.

"C'mon guys, its only going to get hotter, as soon as we start training that is." The house leader stepped in. Lorenz, Ignatz, and Raphael follow suit.

"Nothing like working out in the heat right guys" Raphael got pumped, he is the one guy that never says no to a workout.

"Speak for yourself, I say that it is unjust to be out in this heat without any sort of compensation" the white-haired mage argued.

"Does the child need some sweets to calm down" Claude teased.

"Shut it Claude, I'm no child and you know that" Lysithea hissed. Claude simply laughed.

Waiting a little bit longer, Shamir and Byleth finally showed up.

"Sorry for the wait, we had to talk about something that came up" Byleth started. Shamir, not wanting to waste any more time got straight to business.

"let's make this quick, todays training is one on one duels, you can use any wooden weapon you are more comfortable with" the assassin instructed.

"If you are comfortable with your style, feel free to challenge us. For now, please choose a sparring partner and begin" Byleth told the group.

"Hey, Marianne, want to spar with me?" Hilda turned to her classmate.

"Sorry Hilda… but Lysithea already asked me to be her partner." She apologized

"Oh- that's too bad" She sighed, she looked around, but it looks like everyone has a partner already.

"Does the delicate flower need a partner" the house leader asked.

"Oh, Claude! Lorenz doesn't want to spar with you?"

"As it may seem, he felt that he needed someone that actually takes things seriously for a change, so he went on to face Shamir" As soon as he finished, they could hear Lorenz getting thrown to wall.

"Your skills are lacking, you can't just attack and expect to hit" Shamir criticize the purple haired student.

"Well shall we start my fair maiden" he readied his bow.

"Just as long as I don't get to sweaty right" she hesitantly raised her axe and charged at Claude. Just because he had a range weapon did not make it any easier for her. She swung the wooden axe across his abdomen, but he just hoped back, readied an arrow and fired, managing to hit her.

"Ouch!" she staggered back but shook it off. She rushed him again, but Claude is just too agile for her swings. He readied another arrow, this time she was ready for it. As soon as he fired, she side stepped and closed the distance and swung across. Knowing that conventional means won't work on her, he opted to use some of his schemes to get the upper hand.

"Hey Hilda, you have a crush on the professor don't you, c'mon admit it already" he teased with a wink.

This caught her off guard making her miss her attack. "What! NO! you got it all wrong!" she panicked, but felt an arrow hit her

"Ouch! Ouh, That was pretty cheap you know." Not only is the sun in her way, but Claude is using his schemes again.

"You have to do everything to get the advantage you know"

"It's only funny when we do it to someone else"

"No need to get so flush you know" noticing the redness on the girl's cheeks. "Hey? Are you okay? You look a little unwell"

"It's the heat" She noticed her vision getting blurry, not only that, her head felt like it was spinning. "Umm Claude? I'm not… feeling so good" she collapsed on the floor. He rushed to her side.

"HEY, HILDA! damm, HEY TEACH, WE NEED YOU HERE!" the last thing she saw before blacking out was everyone rushing to her side.

"So… hot…"

* * *

"Gah!" she woke up. It took her a second to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. "Is this the infirmary?" She suddenly felt a really cold chill across her entire body causing her to sit up.

"Now now, no need to panic, lay back down" an older woman announced.

"It's really cold, you think you can tune it down a little" she asked the nurse.

"Sorry, no can do dear, you see these?" she showed her an ice-covered jar. "This jar has been enchanted by an ice magic that are used for these sort of medical procedures" she placed the jar on the night stand an opened it. A gust of cold wind filled her side of the room.

"*brrr* how long was I asleep for and how did I get here anyways?" she asked.

"You were out for a couple of hours, as soon as you collapsed, the professor picked you up a carried you to my infirmary, oh how gallant. My assistants took care of you while I was gone."

"Where is he now?" she tried to warm herself a little by hugging her body with her arms.

"He is out taking care of his duties; don't worry he'll be back soon." She closed the jar and held it with a fur cloth.

"Thank you professor Manuela," She thanked the older woman. As soon as he gets here, she is going to give him a piece of her mind

"Try not to get some rest, your body is still recovering okay, there is water in that cup on your right, please make sure you drink up." Manuela told the student.

"No worries, I can relax all day." With that said she open the curtain and left her area. By the looks of it, she's the only one in the infirmary. She looked out the window and saw that it was already getting dark. "Seems like I will be here all night too." Still recovering from the ice magics effect, she buttoned up her uniform and tried to relax. A few minutes passed when she heard the door open and the sound of footsteps approached her bed, the curtain opened to reveal the professor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while taking a seat on her bedside.

"You know, splendid to say the least" she turned on her side to face him.

"You had as all worried, I'm sorry for putting you through it." He lowered his head in apology.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me skip out on training" she giggled. Byleth raised his head and gave her a look of confusion.

"Don't give me that look professor, you know I was only kidding right?" she looked at the two objects Byleth was holding. "Say, what do you have there?"

"Oh this? It's a gift for you actually." He handed over a bouquet of flowers and what appears to be a stuffed animal.

"Oh how lovely, thank you professor" she took the flowers and the stuffed bear. "Wow, you got me my favorite flowers, how thoughtful." She exclaimed, she then placed them on the nightstand along with the stuffed bear.

"Yeah, I had an idea on what you like."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I saw you looking at these types of flowers a lot and overheard how you found this bear cute with the merchants." He admitted.

"I see, you've been stalking me is that it" she teased him. Just the reaction she was hopping for. It wasn't much but she saw how he got a little nervous, but he recovered quickly.

"Ahem, no, that's not it" he started, "I just notice the little details that's all."

"Well, I still happily accept your gifts" she grabbed the stuffed bear a gave it a big hug.

"Well I am happy that you are recovering, Manuela informed me that you need to take it easy for some time."

"Does that mean I can sit out of training till then" she hopped he would say yes.

"You never give up do you, but the answer is still no" he shot down her hopes.

"C'mon, not even after today?" she pouted.

"The battle of the Eagle and Lion is in a couple of months; we need to train if we hope to beat the other two houses, like Professor Manuela informed me, you can take it easy," he informed her much to her dismay.

"Well can you at least do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure, just name it and I'll see what I can do."

"Can you accompany into town this Sunday." She asked with a slight grin. Byleth did not seem all that trilled.

"I'll see, but I don't know how the others will take it seeing a professor and student walking into town together" he raised his hand and to rest his chin with.

"Don't worry professor, to be perfectly honest I don't really mind" she winked.

"I-I see if that is how you see it, then I accept your invitation" Byleth is not usually caught off guard, but this seems to be the exception. "It's getting late, make sure you get some rest okay" he got up and started to head out.

"Wait professor!" Hilda called out to Byleth.

"Hmm what is it?"

"I want you to have this" she pulled out the bracelet she was working on the night before.

"Why are you giving me this?" He questioned.

"You can say as thanks for the gifts, it might not be much, but I made it myself." She admitted. Sure, it was homemade, but it still looks like a valuable item any merchant would die to get.

"I see, I accept your gift, thank you Hilda" He gave a genuine smile, she has never seen him smile like that before, it is somewhat captivating if she says so herself. "Now, make sure you get some rest"

With that done he left the room. She hugged the bear again and looked at the flowers he gave her.

"My heart is beating pretty fast, I guess I have to admit what Claude said is not entirely a false… Oh goddess what am I supposed to do now?" She grabbed the cup of water and took a sip.

"GAH, what is this?" A bitter taste filled her mouth. She looked over to see a note next to where the cup use to be, she unfolded it and read its contents.

_'__Don't mind the taste, it's just water mixed with a medicine used to speed up the recovery process, not only is it helpful but it will keep you hydrated as well. Get well soon! Sincerely, Professor Manuela.' _

"Man, what did I do to deserve this!"

* * *

**A/N: Another one done, I hope most of you enjoy this story, I originally started writing because I grew bored of all the Byleth x insert house leader here fics, so if you don't receive you create. Like someone said before, sometimes you have to make your own fun. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Trip to Town

**Chapter 4 A trip to town.**

* * *

Today is a free day, all of the students at Garrech Mach Monastery are out and about doing whatever they desire. Some students prefer to stay in the academy, while others headed out to town. This was especially true for a certain Golden Deer student. She was standing near the entrance gate waiting for someone.

"He's late, if he doesn't show up soon we won't have much time to look around" she grew impatient as she waited. A few days ago, she asked the professor if he could come with her to town as an alternative for not letting her sit out of training. She was happy yet nervous when he accepted her proposal, but she is glad she was able to hide it long enough for him not to see. What seemed like hours, he finally arrived.

"Good morning Hilda, you seem better."

"Professor you're late, even after I took some effort to get here"

"Sorry about that, I had to asked Claude about a task he needs to take care of" he apologized.

"I see, but you do know is not ok to leave a girl waiting right?" she gave him a fake frown.

Although behind that deadpan look he always has, she knew that her words made him a little nervous.

"I still don't know why you want to go to town, or why you even want me to accompany you for." He asked the pinked hair noble.

"Don't sweat the details professor, let's go" she pulled him along towards the front gate.

"Hey! Don't pull so hard, for someone who says they can't do much you seem stronger than you think" he complained. All Hilda did was give him a smile and a wink.

"C'mon the day isn't getting any longer" carefree as ever, now they walked to town.

* * *

Since today was a day free from school activities, all students and staff practically had the day to themselves, as long as they return before sundown. The month of the Horse bow moon has started, but there was no time to relax, for Byleth there was more to worry about. There had been rumors of a reaper stalking the town and monastery looking for people to 'spirit away' at least the rumors go.

"What's wrong professor, you look more deadpan than ever" has he really, he never put that much thought into it.

"Nothing to be concern about"

"Come on, don't be like that" she placed her hands on her hips "Does it have to do with that rumor about the disappearances?" she asked him.

"I been thinking, that's all" He was hopping to change the subject. The details he was briefed on where beyond gruesome compare to what the rumors suggest, for now, there is no reason why he should explain more.

"I don't think it's a rumor if you ask me," She gave him a look of sincerity," but we can't just let this get in our way of our daily lives you know." In a sense she was right, but that did not mean they can just let their guard down. "Now, let's go!"

Once they reached the town, they could feel a change in atmosphere, one of fear and dread. Of course, the townspeople went on with their day, but they all had the look of weariness. Some shops where closed, but many remained open.

"Wow, I remember this place being so lively, it is almost as if the whole place's been struck with a plague or something." She said worriedly.

"Yeah, I agree," He didn't blame them, for all they know, the disappearances and the sightings of an iron clad scythe wielder only increased by the day, it is only a matter of time before the situation turns even more dire.

"All things aside, what do you want to do here again?"

"You know how I normally can't work up the strength to get out right"

"More than I ever wanted to"

"So, when we passed through here on our previous mission, I noticed this shop and I really want to check it out." She said all excitedly practically hugging herself.

"What kind of shop is it?" If this shop was enough to work her up and take initiative, then he wants to know what it is. 'Maybe I can use this to motivate her to try harder,' he wondered.

"You'll see come on its not that far from here." They continued walking down the town's street. Although it did not bother him, the occasional looks he got from the populace was somewhat nerve wrecking, unbeknown to them, they caught the attention of an unwanted guest.

"Professor!" A girl came running over. She was wearing the traditional Officers Academy uniform, had long brownish hair, and a shoulder cloth.

"Oh, Mercedes, what brings you here?" Byleth noticed her approaching him. She giggled a little.

"You can say that I'm looking around, I was actually here with Annie, but it seems we lost each other on the way." She giggled again. She can be a really sweet person, but she can be empty headed at times. "Oh. Hilda, I didn't see you there"

'You didn't notice me?' The pinked haired wondered, regardless she returned the greeting, "It's good to see you Mercedes" a tad of annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Sorry about that, I can be a little scatterbrained at times" She apologized with a smile, she then turned to Byleth "say professor, can I come along with you while I find Annie?"

"I don't know, what do you say Hilda?" He asked her.

'To be honest, I rather it be just us two' is what she thought but she could never be that rude to anybody. "I don't mind, maybe we'll find her along the way." A look of joy fell on Mercedes face, she took Hilda's hands and shook them.

"Thank you Hilda, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your outing today"

"No worries lets go" Now all three headed to the store Hilda wanted to go to, as they rounded the corner, they heard someone call them over.

"Hey, you, the one with the dead fish stare" He turn to see a man near what appears to be a game stand. "Comer right up, try your luck and you can win an amazing price." He offered. The game itself looked simple enough, three cups and a ball.

"Oh how fun, shall we play professor?" It for sure caught Mercedes attention.

"Heh? I don't know, seems kinda fishy to me" Hilda objective, not only was this guy offered to play a game, but he is really close to the alley way and not that many people were out in this part.

He thought about it for a little bit, "I don't see why not." He approached the table.

"Ah, come, come and play, the goal of this game is to follow this ball under one of these cups, pick the right one and you win a cool prize"

The man placed the ball on the far right cup and started spinning them around. "One, two, and… three" he stopped, and let go. "Now where is the ball?" Byleth pointed at the center cup. The game attendant lifted the cup "Sorry, wrong choice" he lifted the cup to reveal that it was empty, "I have a deal just for you, one more try absolutely free!"

"How generous" the brunette said, Hilda looked weary.

"Sure, I'll bite" The game master started moving the cups again, this time he paid more attention to the cup holding the ball.

"One… two… and…THREE!" In a flash a group of 5 men came out of the dark alley and grabbed both Mercedes and Hilda,

"LET GO"

"HEY, PROFESSOR HELP US"

Byleth who was sitting down, turned his head to assess the situation, 5 ruffians, 2 wielding axes and 3 wielding swords. As soon as he turned to face the man in front of him, time stopped just in the nick of time, for a dagger was just centimeters away from his face.

"So that's your plan, now to turn the tables." In a couple of seconds, the hands of time moved back.

"Sorry, wrong choice, I have a deal just for you, one more try absolutely free" He said with a slight smirk. Byleth now knew what the problems that are to come.

" I'll bite, no surprises now" he mocked.

"No no, no surprises at all, one… two… THRE-!?" he was caught off by a punch to the face. Hilda and Mercedes stared in disbelief as the professor just sucker punched the man, wasting no time, he gave orders to them.

"HILDA, MERCEDES, RIGHT, BEHIND YOU"

"Huh?" A dagger flew between them which struck a man who was about to get a hold of Mercedes. The pinked hair noble noticed another who was about to get a hold of her, she ducked his grasp and stepped on his foot with the heel of her boot. He grunted in pain before been kicked in the stomach.

"Damm Garreg Mach brats, how did you know what we were planning!" One of the ruffians shouted in anger. Three ruffians where knocked out, now only two remained. Byleth with sword drawn faced the two, being unarmed, Hilda and Mercedes couldn't do much, however, the pinked hair girl could really pack a punch. The remaining two ruffians staggered back, sword and axe shacking in hand. To them this was supposed to be a simple job, kill the man, hold the lasses for ransom, and make a quick get away, but this man had to ruin it all. "DAM YOU TO HELL!" the sword wielder rushed forward, Byleth parried the swing while the axe wielder raised his axe and swung downward.

Byleth knew what he needed to do, as soon as he blocked the swing, he leaped back to avoid the axe swing. Missing caused the ruffian to get his axe stuck on the ground, Hilda took the opportunity to take him down as he struggled to free his weapon, she jab him in the stomach, then swung her fists connecting with his forehead, effectively knocking him out. Knowing he just lost his crew, the last ruffian slowly backed away, Byleth slowly approached him, but in the corner came a group of knights being led by a petite girl.

"Mercie! There you are" the girl waved, the knights saw the scene and readied their weapons.

"Annie, you came right on time too, and you brought help too"

"Damm, the knights of Seiros," before he could make his getaway, Byleth grabbed his shoulder and hit him with the hilt of his weapon knocking him to the ground. The knights pinned him down and bounded his arms with rope.

"You will pay for hurting our precious students, and for your crimes against the people of this town." They lifted him up and dragged him away, another group collected the remaining ruffians and tossed them in the back of the carriage. The leader of the group turned to face the professor. "You have my thanks professor, if it were not for you, these thugs would off gotten away with their crimes"

"Are they known to you captain?" He asked the knight leader.

"That's right, we received reports of suspicious groups popping in as of late, but we have our hands full with the scythe specter, so bandits take the opportunity to terrorize the populace." He dropped his head. "It's not just here, people in Remire village have also gone missing… I just hope its not the start to something bigger" They walked away back to the monastery.

"Well that was exhilarating wasn't it, boy I feel a rush" Hilda said to the group.

"Yes that's too true, I still feel the adrenaline pumping through my very core" Mercedes said, a little shaken up, but she was ok never less. Annette, the one that brought the knights to them, angrily scolded the Brunette.

"Mercie! How could you leave me behind like that, Don't leave me like that again ok?"

"I'm so sorry Annie, I just got distracted by the sweets shop, and before I knew it, I was lost." She gave a heartfelt apology. "I promise to not let you worry ever again."

"Oh Mercie, I can never stay mad at you, thank you professor."

"Not at all I was just doing what I could do, say, how did you know that we needed help." He curiously asked Annette.

"That? Oh, I was walking down the street looking for Mercie, when I saw you playing that cup game, I was about to call out to you before I noticed a group hiding in the shadows of the alley." She told her story before apologizing. "I'm sorry professor, I should have warned you first, but I figured that the knights could of help more than me."

"I should be apologizing as well, I'm not good at fighting so I couldn't do anything to help you"

Hilda, and Byleth accepted their apology.,

"Thank you so much for helping me find Annie professor"

"No problem, please be careful on your way back"

"We promise professor."

They walked backed to the monastery, leaving Hilda and Byleth behind.

"So… that's that huh?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectl professor, thanks to you" she said excitedly "It was amazing how you were able to see right through their plan and take them out like that."

"You can call it a mercenary's instinct" He lied, now is not the time to reveal anything to her or anybody in general. It looks like she accepted his response, and they continued their journey to the shop Hilda worked up herself to go visit. After such a dangerous turn of events they finally arrived. To his surprise it was a simple fabrics shop.

"So… is this what you wanted to see?" he worriedly asked, not only did they almost lose their lives getting here, but the items in this shop are sold at the officer's academy as well.

"You do know that they sell fabrics in the marketplace too right?"

"I know that, I checked too, but I noticed that they don't have a particular item I've been looking for"

"And what may that be?"

"You'll find out, C'mon lets head inside" once inside the owner greeted them, and encourage them to look around. Looking around he spotted a stuff bear, this one in particular had purple and gold vest, which reminded him of someone back in the monastery. Hilda kept looking around, pass all the fabrics in the front, there was a section where rare stones sat behind a glass case.

"Caught yer eye lassie?" the store owner came up.

"Yes, what can you tell me about this one" she pointed at a pinkish sparkling stone. He took a second to observe the stone.

"That one was found in the Leicester Alliance, close to Goneril territory. A respected scholar said that this one has enough magical energy to grant the wielder strength and good health."

"How cool is that, how much is it?"

"For you… 7000 gold"

"That much!" it did not surprise her that much, it is a stone that not only looks pretty, but also has magical energy flowing through it, how could it not be expensive. "Can we not bargain a little to drop the price?"

"I'm afraid I can't, even if you are a noble and crest bearer." He said strongly, no need to continue negotiating.

"My bad, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, I'll still like to buy it, but not today" she was bummed out, all they went through today was for naught. She walked away to search for her professor and found him looking at a toy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking" he responded, hiding the object behind his back

"What do you have there?" She manages to sneak around and snatch it from his hands. "Awww how cute! Who is it for""

"This…? You could say is a gift for someone…" the awkwardness could be felt in the area.

"Yeah for who?" Does words stung her heart for some strange reason" She felt her heart fall heavy and a squeeze on her chest.

"I actually got it for Bernadetta"

"Her? Why?" She knew that Bernadettta was always up in her room, almost never leaving it, confining herself from even her classmates. What does she have to do with the professor?

"She has been opening up to me, and reveal a whole bomb shell of information"

"And... what else?"

"She has informed me that she is interested in transferring into our house, but she has problems interacting with people in general, so I plan to at least make her feel secure with a gift, she likes these things almost as much as you, probably even more."

"That's sweet of you professor" She said this with a string of jealousy. 'No, I can't let this get to my head, I have to keep calm.'

"Once she makes up her mind, I hope you can at least help her break out of her shell"

"Don't worry professor, you can count on me. If she's anything like Marianne, then it won't be a problem at all." She said happily. A giggle escaped her lips. 'I guess its my job to take care of people like them.'

"I'm glad you accepted this request, even if you dislike me pushing you to try" He crossed his arms. Hilda might manipulate the people around her to do her chores for her and try to get out of training every time the opportunity presents itself, but deep down he knows he can rely on her no matter what happens. "Now, let's go pay for this" they headed to the front of the store where the same glass box caught Byleth's eye. He and Hilda approached the glass casing when the owner pooped out behind the curtain.

"Welcome, do these stones catch yer eye sir"

"What can you tell me about the pinkish one by the middle?"

"Like I told the lass there, I been told it is filled with some sort of magic that gives the wielder strength and prosperous health, since its one of my price possessions, it is quite pricey" he took out the gem out from the display case. "to be frank, I found this one when I was in my youth, back when I was a soldier in Edmund territory, after my service my family and I moved to this town and open up shop."

"How about a trade?" Byleth offered, if it was any more expensive, than a simple trade would suffice.

"And what do you have to offer?" the shop owner had a smirk on his face.

**Out of the shop**

"Where did you even get that professor?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell it some other time"

"C'mon are you really going to leave me hanging like that? How tactless of you"

"Enough, here" he gave her the rock.

"Wow, are you sure? Can I really have both?"

"By all means they are yours now." She happily accepted the gift.

"Thank you, professor, I'll make sure to put them to good use. Say, I wonder why he just up and two of the gems like that, plus the bear, was it really that valuable" she ponders on the fact. The shop owner said he wouldn't budge with any type of negotiation, yet he dived right in with the professor.

"I don't have a clue, but if I could take a guess, it might of being extraordinary rare."

"If it was that rare, why just give it away?"

"I have no need for valuables such as money, but I do care about others"

"That's a strange reason hehe" She tried to muffle her giggle with her hand.

"Really" Byleth questioned.

"Just keep doing what you're doing professor, we of the Golden Deer appreciate your dedication to us, especially me."

"Now that's reassuring, I'm glad I'm doing well as your professor." He looked up to see that the sun staring to set, a colorful orange glow filled the sky, "We should start heading back, we don't want to get into any unnecessary trouble with Seteh."

"Don't be such a buzz kill professor hehe, yet again, Seteh has that intimidating look I don't feel like seeing anytime soon" She sighed, "time sure flied didn't it professor?"

"I guess it did, with all that happened to us today, I'm not surprised the day went faster than expected."

They continued walking back to the monastery. Other than the rumor scare it was a relatively peaceful walk, students rushed back, the towns populace retreated to the safety of their homes, shops closed earlier than usual, and knight patrols steadily decreased. A few minutes later and they were back at the entrance of Garreg Mach.

"Thank you for accompanying me today professor, I really appreciate it."

"The pleasures all mine, I'm just happy that we made it back safely."

"No kidding, I didn't expect to be at the receiving end of a bandit attack so close to the monastery. Thank you for keeping us safe." She gave a flirtatious smile.

"Ahem, I only did what I needed to do to keep both of you safe"

"That's sweet of you, we should do this again sometime."

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to go with you like that"

"Hehehe, are you embarrassed professor, your face might not show it that much but I can tel-"

"Professor!" A knight ran up to him. She was panting most likely running a long distance before reaching him, "Lady Rhea has asked for your presence effective immediately."

"What happened?" Byleth questioned the knight, it is not normal to get called for an audience this late in the day, if anything it must be an emergency.

"I can't say much myself, but it has to do with Seteh and Flayn, please hurry, they are awaiting your arrival" She saluted and left the scene.

"I wonder what going on?"

"Who knows, it is best that you return back to your room, something tells me this is something big"

Hilda did not like the sound of that if anything it means that there is a whole lot of work coming up, but if it something serious then she's up to help. "I understand professor, please take care" He waved goodbye and ran off to meet with Lady Rhea. Hilda sighed and walked back to her room. From today onward the set of events that will conspire will merge their goals into one, tragedy, after tragedy, all for a new dawn.

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm up for requests, if you have request PM me and I'll see what I can do. As a side note, if you notice any mistakes please let me know, Thanks again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Watchful eye

* * *

Walking around the Monastery, Balthus never would have imagine walking so carefree again. There is no doubt that there are still bounty hunters after his head, yet, Garreg Mach did turn into their base of operation so with all the soldiers walking around he can at least be somewhat at ease.

A little while ago, Claude expressed some concern on the fact that he left something important by the stables, so being as generous as he is, he offered to retrieve it for him.

To get to the stables he must first go through the picnic area. Passing by, an image of pink and green caught his eye. He ducked and quickly hid behind one of the hedges.

"Wait, is that the professor and Hilda?" he peeked at them again and sure they were, they appear to be having tea together.

He can't really make out what they are saying but what he can tell is that Hilda is clearly enjoying Byleth's company, her giggles and sighs clearly give the idea of a woman getting swoon over. He then gifted her a flower which she wholeheartedly accepted.

"Well I'll be, looks like little o' Hilda finally found a worthy suitor, and the professor of all people." He rubbed his temple. He sat upright on the ground and crossed his arms.

"I heard rumors about them from the others, but I never expected it to be true. Damm that Holst, giving me a task like that, sure I can take on anyone, but even I doubt that my skills can compare to his."

"Skills compare to whose?" a bright response emanated above him

"Gah! - Oh heya Hilda, what are you doing here?" He gathers composure and stood up to greet the younger sister of his friend.

"Now, now, if you honestly expected to hide behind a tiny o' bush with your size and all, not to mention that big hair of yours really sticks out. I can practically see you from a mile away." A lighthearted response.

Now that he looks at it a bit more clearly, the bush wasn't really that big. He chuckled ay his own foolishness, he can't afford to make careless mistakes like that again.

"So, are you done with your 1 on 1 time with the professor"

"Yeah, Byleth said that he needed to discuss something important with Claude, so he had to cut things short today." She said with a bright smile. "So why are you here Baltie? You came to ask me for gold again or is stalking your new hobby." her expression changed from her cheerful-carefree self to one where lying would surely be the end of him.

"Well… you know how Holst entrusted me with your safety and all, and how I should challenge anyone who might be a potential sui-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, honestly, I appreciate what you and my brother are doing, but you boys tend to get a little- overprotective" She placed her hands on her hips. "And I seriously doubt that Byleth needs to prove himself."

"Sorry Hilda, but as Holst's dear friend I must tend to his wishes, _andhewillkillmeifanythinghappenstoyou."_

"Sigh" She gave him a look of disappointment "I know I can't stop you. Whatever you do, please don't get yourself too hurt alright Baltie."

"Wouldn't bet on it, I'm the king of grappling after all." He said proudly.

"If you say so" she flicked her hair and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To the sauna, I need some time to relax."

"and, she's gone. Oh well, only one thing left to do." Now where was it again?

* * *

Balthus walked back to the war room carrying a clear vile with some type of dark substance. Damm what the hell is Claude even planning? Imagine what would have happened if someone else found it. Well that is not his problem anymore, all he needs to do is return it to its owner.

Right before he reached the door, he bumped into Byleth exiting the room.

"Oh, what a coincidence" Balthus started.

"Balthus, need anything?" Byleth asked.

"Nothing in particular pal."

"Oh, alright, I'll take my leave then." Seeing that he is not needed he started to walk away.

"Wait. Actually, can I ask you something?" The darked haired man stopped him, might as well get it out of the way.

"Huh, sure I have some time right now" he faced his direction. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I challenge you to a one on one duel" he stated boldly, leaving Byleth a little dumbfounded.

"Uhm, sure, but for what reason exactly?"

"Where should I start, well you know how Holst and I go way back, and he tends to be a little overprotective of sister, so he left it up to me to test all of her potential suitors and all. So, what do you say pal?"

"and you see me as a potential suitor?" Byleth replied half-jokingly.

Balthus did not like that response. As this duty was bested upon him by Holst, he will take this seriously.

_'__now what exactly is he trying to pull off? Whatever it is, it is starting to piss me off'_

"Don't act dumb pal, there are rumors going around that you and Hilda are becoming rather close, at first I thought of it nothing more than soldier banter but based on what I saw today confirms it." He said firmly.

"Wait, I thought our relationship was already made public?" Byleth was confused on why he had no idea.

"Really? That doesn't matter now, get ready to fight! Oh, and why don't we bet some gold on it while we're at it."

Byleth looked worried, so much for his day off. Oh, what a long day its going to be.

* * *

"_Ack, _watch it, that stung!"

"Stop moving so much and let me treat your arm." Hilda bickered back as she applied vulnerary to his arm then wrapped in up in bandages.

"Damm that hurts, could you at least do it- Ow, gently" she tightened the bandage.

"Don't be a baby, and… almost…done… there! Good as new."

"Gee thanks" he rubbed his arm. Aside from the minor bruises, and damaged ego, he was completely fine. He could of have just shook it off and call it a day, but the pinked hair insisted on treating his injuries. Not so long ago, he faced off against Byleth, the match went better than what he expected but it still ended with his face in the dirt, if it were not for Katherine challenging Byleth he would persisted on having his injuries looked at. When he thought that the day couldn't get any worse, he came across Hilda coming out of the sauna. So here they are sitting on the stairway.

"Why go out of your way to patch me up? It's not like you." He questioned her motives, usually when she does something like this, is because she is expecting something in return.

"I'm just playing the part I have always played back then, don't expect this to happen too often ok." She argued her reason.

"Sure you are." He left it at that, she can deny it all she wants but he knows that she truly does care. "I still can't believe I lost" he turned his gaze to the sky. He got stronger because of the various misfortunes in his life, not to mention that there are people back home that he needs to be strong for.

"I guess you never did change from back then, then again my brother changed very little too. You know, when I mentioned him to my brother in one of my letters, he said if I could arrange a meeting with him to personally test his prowess personally." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Ha, I wish him the best of luck, but if you ask me, I wouldn't get my guard down around Holst, compared to me, he is more of a force to be reckon with." The sun has started to set, and the once clear blue sky has turned a shade of red and orange. "I am truly happy you found someone you love."

"Eh? What's with you all of a sudden."

"I've know you for a long time now, it's only natural that I want the best for you, isn't it" He stood up, Yuri and the others are probably in Abyss right now and he has done all what he came to do in the surface. "I'm going to call it a day, later."

"What? So early?" she asked but he casually waved. "Oh, Ok, see you then" She saw him walk around the corner, dissapearing from her sight. '_sigh, men can be difficult sometimes._' She feels that she will never understand what goes on in that thick skull of his.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. Its about that time for her to go too.

"Hilda, what are you doing here?" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She faced the direction where the voice came from and saw Byleth standing by the entrance to the training grounds calling out to her. She smiled and waved back till she saw that he was roughed up pretty good.

"What happened to you?" She rushed to his side. From her point of view, he faired a lot worse than Balthus.

"What? This?" He inspected himself. His clothes had a torn here and there, with minor bruising on his hands. "Katherine had a few good hits"

"A few? You're practically a mess" Now where did she have this conversation again?

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away" is all he could say.

Hilda looked a little disappointed, she expected this type of circumstances to happen with Balthus and her brother, but not him.

"I can't believe it… but that only means that I have to take care of you too" She smiled. Yes, that is what she needs to do.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned her motives. She pulls him into a kiss. It was a sudden welcomed surprise but the fact that they are still outside makes it a little embarrassing.

"*ahem* not in public." He pulled away and covered his face.

"No need to be embarrassed, now let's go." She said gleefully, grabbing his arm and playfully pulling him away.

"Where are we going?"

"Hehe, let's go to your room it's not that far from here"

"My room? I don't mind but what for? its already late."

"Don't be a buzz kill, I'll just stay the night" she rested her head on his arm.

As the couple retired for the night, Byleth couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. The past couple of months since his return have been filled with nothing but pain and misery, having no choice but to kill his former students hunts him, so when times like this happen, he wishes it could last forever.

Yes, wouldn't that be nice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **

**I still feel that I'm not portraying Hilda and Balthus very well, but I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Any mistakes? let me know.**


End file.
